1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a telephone apparatus having a telephone directory function, and more particularly to a telephone apparatus which is capable of registering image data into a telephone directory data base.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional telephone apparatus has the telephone book function which is a service provided such that telephone book data on the basis of characters, such as the telephone numbers, addresses and names is registered. When a call is performed by the caller, the telephone number, the name and the like of the caller registered into the telephone book data base are displayed so as to identify the caller before conversation is started. As disclosed in JP-A-8-242307, a service has been provided with which image data is extracted through a communication line during the communication with the caller so a to register image data into the telephone book data base.
The conventional telephone directory function of the telephone apparatus cannot display image data, such as a photograph of the face of the person of the connected telephone, when a call has been made.
To achieve the foregoing problem, an object of the present invention is to provide a telephone apparatus which enables the user to readily recognize the caller when a call has been made by displaying registered image data, such as a photograph of the face of the caller, as well as display of characters, such as the telephone number, the name and the like of the caller when the call is made and with which an interface means for registering image data is not limited.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a telephone apparatus with which the privacy of a registered subscriber is protected by causing a memory card in which an ID code intrinsic to the user has been included to be held by a user to inhibit required use of the telephone directory function from a person except for the registered user without any input of the ID code to be compared.
To solve the foregoing problems, according to the present invention, there is provided a telephone apparatus having a telephone directory function, comprising: communication means; means for registering image data input through the communication means into a telephone directory data base; means for extracting identification information indicating the caller when a communication and connection requirement has been received from a caller through the communication means; means for making a comparison between extracted identification information and information registered into the telephone directory data base; and display means for displaying registered image data in accordance with a result of the comparison. Since the foregoing structure is employed, an image, such as a photograph of the face, is displayed as a means for recognizing the caller when a call has been made. Thus, visibility exhibiting an excellent visual effect can be realized.
Moreover, there is provided means for transmitting image data or telephone directory data including image data through the communication means. Since the structure is formed as described above, sharing of the telephone directory data, addition of telephone directory data to an electronic mail and connection to an external apparatus for constituting telephone directory data can easily be performed.
Moreover, there is provided a function which relates identification information for identifying the caller and image data to each other and sorting image data and identification information so as to store image data and identification information in different areas. Since the structure is formed as described above, image data and identification information can be sorted from each other so as to be registered into difference storage areas.
Moreover, the structure is arranged such that a memory card in which an ID code intrinsic to a user has been stored can be included or detached/removed, and in a case where the memory card is not connected, functions including registration, transmission and display of image data a are inhibited. Since the structure is formed as described above, the functions including registration, transmission and display of image data are permitted in only a state where the memory card in which the intrinsic ID code has been stored is connected.
Moreover, the ID code of the connected memory card is automatically registered into the telephone directory data base. Since the structure is formed as described above, the operation for registering the ID code required when the memory card is connected is not required.
Moreover, a comparison between the ID code registered into the telephone directory data base and the ID code of the connected memory card is made, and when the two ID codes coincide with each other, the functions including registration, transmission and display of image data are made to be effective. Since the structure is formed as described above, requirement for performing registration, transmission and display of image data from a person except for the person registered into the telephone directory data can be rejected.
Moreover, the structure is arranged such that a memory card having a memory region in which telephone directory data is stored can be included or detached/removed, and in a case where the memory card is not connected, the functions including registration, transmission and display of image data are inhibited. Since the structure is formed as described above, registration, transmission and display of image data are inhibited in a state where the memory card is not connected.
Moreover, a function is provided with which telephone directory data is stored in the region in which telephone directory data is stored. Since the structure is formed as described above, the data base of the telephone directory registered by another telephone apparatus can be used. Moreover, the size of the memory which must be included in the telephone apparatus can be reduced.
Moreover, there is further provided means for changing the parameter value of image data stored in the region in which telephone directory data is stored or image data input through the communication means. Since the structure is formed as described above, image data can be adapted to the performance of the telephone apparatus of the user or the display unit of the caller apparatus.